


speak of love

by sunzu



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lucifer and MC are soft for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunzu/pseuds/sunzu
Summary: "Eager, are we?" he questions because he can be a tease too and you pout in response. "'Oh my love, you know how I feel about you pouting."It drives him a little bit more towards the brink of insanity. The sight of your plush bottom lip pushed forward as you peer up at him, innocent and submissive. It sets off a steady flame in the pit of his stomach which soon turns into a massive fire that proves unstoppable until it's quenched.By you.With a love so bright, it's impossible to resist one another.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 446





	speak of love

**Author's Note:**

> hello!
> 
> i've been having a lot of lucifer feels for the past couple of days so i thought it would be cool to get it out of my system! i adore him a lot as a character and i wanted to write something between him and the MC and here's the result. ^^ 
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

You bloom like a flower beneath him. 

Slowly unfurling until you're bared and facing the shine of the sun. Bright and perfect and so beautiful that Lucifer finds himself looking at you in barely hidden awe. 

It takes a moment before you notice, your sight coated in a pleasure-filled haze. You struggle to focus when all you can think about is how well you're filled. Stretched so wonderfully that it's left you breathless and grasping at broad shoulders that you have always relied on. 

"Why aren't you moving?" You ask, partially cheeky and partially curious. There's also a hint of impatience in your voice which accompanies the sly wiggle of your hips and Lucifer doesn't know whether to moan or laugh. He chooses to do none as his hands tighten on your hips. 

"Eager, are we?" he questions because he can be a tease too and you pout in response. "'Oh my love, you know how I feel about you pouting."

It drives him a little bit more towards the brink of insanity. The sight of your plush bottom lip pushed forward as you peer up at him, innocent and submissive. It sets off a steady flame in the pit of his stomach which soon turns into a massive fire that proves unstoppable until it's quenched. 

By you. 

"I know and that's why I'm doing it," you retort playfully, wiggling your hips once more. It creates a friction between you two, eliciting minute shudders of pleasure from both of you. "Sometimes... _ah_...you need a little bit of a _push_."

"Oh? Do I?"

"Yes, you do."

Lucifer can't help but laugh darkly, a fair warning before his grip on your hips tighten even more. It's not too hard to hurt but hard enough to leave finger-shaped bruises you'll be tracing for the next week. It feels you with a giddiness before that is turned into liquid heat when Lucifer pulls you onto his cock. 

It strikes deep from just one movement and you're already arching your back, eyes wide as that wonderful stretch does deeper. Your breathing is already deepening and he has barely done anything yet. This is how much he affects and he knows it, uses it to his advantage. 

" _Luci_." You moan quietly, his name like a prayer on your tongue as he slides his hands teasingly down your legs from your hips. Soon, he's spreading them wide and leaning over you, red eyes dark with the lust that burns for you and just you alone. It makes you shiver, makes you whine and pant from a single look. 

" _Yes_." He responds, the word a near hiss as he pulls his hips back before slamming them forward. His cock hitting deep within you as the pace starts and you're being brutally fucked into the plush mattress of his bed. All coherent thoughts and words vanish from you as the only thing that you can think and say is _Lucifer._

You moan and scream his name until your throat hurts. You whine and whimper for him as he assaults your body with pleasure after pleasure after pleasure. He fills you up on ecstasy with every nip to your soft skin, every harsh grip of his hand and lick of his tongue. You fall into the way he groans _your_ name, holding you close and marking you as his from the inside as well as the out. 

The headboard of the bed knocks against the wall, the loud 'papapa' of skin against skin echoes around the room along with your sounds combined. A filthy symphony that you never get and never will get tired of because it's yours and Lucifer's. You created this together and will continue to until the end of time. 

He looks down at you, cheeks slightly flushed and kiss-swollen lips parted to breathe in air and _you_. He stares at you as if you've hung the very stars in the skies of the three worlds. Like you're the ones who created all that they are into existence and it's here that you want to tell him you love him. That you love him with your entire soul and heart and body but he beats you to it. 

He kisses you deep ( _lovingly_ ) while thrusting into you with a power that makes your toes curl. Your fingers curl into the muscle of his shoulders before they drag down the length of his back in an overwhelming feel of all of this. His cock hits you in that particular spot and you clench down as his fingers find your clit to rub it hard as he fucks you _hard._

You push into every movement, every emotion and return them back tenfold. You thrust up into all that he gives and soon, you're shaking as you cry around the kiss he still has you captured in. 

One more push and -

" _Lucifer!_ "

With a strength you didn't know you had, you pull him into you as you come loudly, soaking you and staining you both as you continue to shake because it's too much and -

You're filled.

Deliciously filled as Lucifer comes with a hard stutter of his hips. 

Your name a reverent sound on his lips. 

\---

"Where are you going?"

You look back to see Lucifer laying in bed, naked and unsurprisingly regal among his red and black sheets. He looks nice like this, content and untroubled and it warms your heart. 

"I'm hungry," you declare as if it's obvious, rolling up the sleeves of Lucifer's shirt which are far too long for you. But you can't care less because it's his. "I left some cookies in the kitchen." You then think for a moment. "What are the possibilities of them still being there?"

Lucifer gives you a _look_. 

You smile sheepishly. "Don't look at me like that," you say around a chuckle. "I still need a snack anyway."

"Beelzebub's rubbing off on you." Lucifer comments and it's fond. 

Your smile softens and you tuck a strand of hair behind your ear. "I guess so," you reply. "Living here has really made an impact on me. Now all I need is for my wrath to be as big as Satan's."

Lucifer grins. "An impossible feat but I'd like to see you try."

"You just be careful when I come out at you with an anger of ten million men!" You exclaim and feel your heart skip a beat at Lucifer's laughter, the sound so precious and rare that you savour it whenever you hear it.

"Go get your snacks," he tells you after he's done, waving a hand as if to shoo you away. "Because the quicker you go, the quicker you'll come back."

"Unlikely if I run into Beel and have to fend him off of my snacks but hey," you say as you go to open the bedroom door. "That's part of the life here."

"It is."

"Mhm."

"...I love you." Lucifer says after a short moment and your heart promptly bursts in your chest. Three words said so softly, meaningfully and you smile, fond, at the man who has stolen your heart. 

"Sap," you tease before saying, also softly and meaningfully, "I love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
